


Flawed

by Unforth



Series: #drabbledaysaturday [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Comfort, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Drabble, Drabble Day Saturday, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Sometimes, Jimmy feels broken.Sometimes, Cassie feels broken.But they have each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: #drabbledaysaturday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173824
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Drabble Day Saturday





	Flawed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FPwoper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/gifts).



> It's #drabbledaysaturday again! Today's inspiration word is "flawed."
> 
> [Maybe join us](https://twitter.com/duckprintspress/status/1368200087315288070?s=20)?
> 
> (there was no getting this down to 100 and no I won't apologize)

Restless, Jimmy rolled over. He’d worried about disturbing Dean and Cassie, asleep on either side of him, but he had to move. Stifling a yawn, he blinked...and his gaze was captured by the twinkle of light reflecting off Cassie’s eyes.

“Sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t.”

They lay, staring for so long that Jimmy could trace his reflection in those gorgeous depths - every imperfection, every sin, every flaw. His heart ached so badly he wanted to cry, but he couldn’t look away. Only Dean’s heat, soft and trusting against his back, gave him the strength to contain himself.

“Do you ever feel broken?”

Cassie had no such support.

And yet...what reason did  _ Cassie  _ have to feel broken, when everything that had damaged Cassie was Jimmy’s fault?

“Sometimes. But never when I look at you.”

It was a lie.

But Cassie smiled and eased. His eyes slipped shut.

It was a lie...but it was impossible to feel he’d done wrong when his words could bring Cassie such comfort.

So...maybe it wasn’t a lie.

Maybe it was enough to know that, no matter how flawed they thought themselves, they were perfect in Dean’s eyes, and in each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
